Tomura Shigaraki vs. Rikiya Yotsubashi
Tomura Shigaraki vs. Rikiya Yotsubashi is a battle fought between League of Villains leader Tomura Shigaraki and Meta Liberation Army Grand Commander Re-Destro during the Revival Celebration. Prologue One of Twice's Doubles manages to infiltrate the tower and confront Re-Destro, who is holding Giran hostage. He creates several clones of himself and Doubles of Mr. Compress, Dabi, and Tomura as well. The clones are about to attack him but Re-Destro reinforces his arm with his Stress Meta Ability and completely annihilates the clones, blowing a hole in the top of the tower. A double of Twice manages to create another in time to get to Giran. Re-Destro tries to destroy him, but Tomura's clone survives and goes on the offensive. Both fight intensely, but in the end, Re-Destro manages to capture Tomura's Double. Re-Destro tells him that he and his group only know how to destroy, and that is why they must be defeated by the Liberation Army. Tomura's double ignores his opponent's speech and tells Twice to create a cushion for Giran because he saw the real Tomura is approaching the tower. Tomura destroys the entire tower with his Quirk. Despite that, Re-Destro manages to survive the fall and faces Tomura, who recognizes him as the guy who appears in the Detnerat commercials. Re-Destro is disappointed Tomura was unable to hear what he had to say prior to their final encounter. Battle Re-Destro increases the mass of his body using his Meta Ability. Sleep-deprived, Tomura asks the Detnerat CEO if he's always been a hulk before he spreads his decaying power. Re-Destro counters by crushing the ground with his massive arm, creating a shockwave with a single punch. He asks if Tomura killed many of his warriors on the way to the tower, he crushes a large portion of Tomura's right hand and asks if this is the hand that slew them. Re-Destro reintroduces the question of what Tomura seeks to create, since he appears to know nothing but destruction. He continues crushing Tomura's hand, forcing hidden memories to flood to the surface. The memory of Tomura's sister, Hana, helps Tomura evolve and he's able to use his two remaining fingers to decay Re-Destro's hold. Irritated, Re-Destro smacks Tomura aside with a single finger and he looks at his other injured extremity confused. He believes it takes five fingers to active Tomura's Meta Ability. However, Re-Destro believes Tomura's Meta Ability evolved on the spot in the same way Geten's ice ability did in the past. With the fierce agility of a cat, Tomura rushes at his enemy. The latter is surprised by Tomura's physicality and believes he could've taken down a few heroes in Kamino if he was always this strong. The Supreme Commander begins to respect Tomura's awakening and uses 80% Liberation to boost his own powers. He covers himself in the black stress-energy and appears as an even larger hulking beast. He tries to end the fight by discharging his pent up stress in a powerful black flash, Stress Output Burden! He sends Tomura crashing through several buildings but the villain survives. While Tomura lays injured on the ground, Re-Destro receives a contact he can't quite make out over the radio. Little does he know, Gigantomachia has arrived in Deika City. Re-Destro claims his burden attack is the pinnacle of his ability. He recognized that instead of evading or defending, Tomura touched the wave of energy and destroyed it before it killed him. Tomura gets up and finally answers the Supreme Commander's question, claiming he only knows how to destroy and doesn't care about the future. Clad in pitch black energy, the monstrous Re-Destro towers over Tomura and claims that he must be crushed for the sake of creation and the future. Re-Destro attacks with two burden techniques but Tomura completely disintegrates the stress-energy with his own Quirk this time. He claims it isn't hard to do as long as it's before the attack connects. Burdened by the pressure of living up to Destro, Rikiya dons his Claustro armor and recalls why it is that he fights for liberation. This pushes his abilities to 150% and Tomura claims he must be going "Plus Ultra". To counter, Tomura places his hand on the ground and prepares a world-ending attack. By melding hatred with delight, Tomura finds true freedom while holding the world in the very palm of his hand. He chooses to destroy everything, creating a shockwave that decays everything around him. Re-Destro believes his Meta Ability has a limited range and tries to go airborne to avoid getting destroyed. However, Tomura's power spreads far beyond its normal limits and crumbles everything within Re-Destro's sight. Tomura claims that all will be destroyed and creates a destructive shockwave that breaks down the city. The area of decay grows large and larger, consuming nearly all of Deika City. Tomura blissfully laughs within the eye of the storm while Re-Destro abandons his armor and flies through the air using a single piece of it. The Supreme Commander is hit by flying debris and crashes into the destroyed landscape. Re-Destro's legs touch the ground and he severs both his feet to avoid the disintegration from spreading any further. Tomura confronts his downed opponent and taunts him for picking this fight in the first place. Trumpet arrives on his campaign van with reinforcements and orders them to save the Supreme Commander. However, Tomura uses a glare of intimidation so strong that it drowns out Koku's Meta Ability, to the latter's shock. Re-Destro orders his subordinates to stop fighting, salutes and officially surrenders to Tomura. Aftermath Re-Destro admits that his people weren't following his will but rather Destro's command. He then realizes that Tomura's power and leadership skills are better suited to lead his Meta Liberation Army. With that being said, Re-Destro lends the MLA's strength to the League of Villains. Everyone remaining on the battlefield watches with astonishment, with an amazed Gigantomachia finally acknowledging Tomura as his master's successor. Satisfied with Re-Destro's decision, Tomura asks him if has enough money to get the League some lunch. References Navigation Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Tomura Shigaraki Battles Category:Meta Liberation Army Battles Category:Rikiya Yotsubashi Battles